Talk:Chapter 1
Cover Isn't this chapter's cover supposed to be colored pages? Any way to get that version featured here? Esperancia 00:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I've seen someone already uploaded the colored page for this... Where is it??? the unscanlated one? where Kite hair is blue?Saiyukisama (talk) 12:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :The only version I've seen floating around on the web is a rather LQ scan of Viz's edition from Shonen Jump. I suppose we could use that if it's seriously needed.XScar (talk) 18:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : I heard the treasure editions have this? do they?Saiyukisama (talk) 11:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Treasures have all the color pages minus all the garble of text they add to the pages for Shonen Jump. I doubt anyone is willing to rip theirs apart to get a scan though. I have the first two volumes, but don't have scanner :(XScar (talk) 17:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The "Cover Page" section Can someone please explain to me why we need a section to explain what's in the cover page of a chapter? Again, in my opinion, this is unnecessary. The covers are already pretty self-explanatory. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) :We don't. Unlike One Piece, whose cover pages tell a story on its own, HxH's cover pages are just cover pages -- a pretty image to set up the chapter. Not really a reason to go over them, especially since we include them on the pages. XScar (talk) 16:44, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::So, should we remove the "Cover Page" section in the chapter pages? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Cover Page Section Convo between OnePieceNation and Hahaharuhi! Discussion concerning Hahaharuhi!'s removal of OnePieceNation's Cover Page Sections. why did you remove the cover page sections from chapter 1 to 6. A professional wikia has to explain coverpages, because many of them have nothing to do with the chapter itself. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) : We don't need to explain the cover pages because they are self-explanatory and are simple; they don't have deep meanings. You don't see bookstores explaining the covers of books, do you? So, do we really need that section? : I also decided to remove them on my own because you didn't respond to the message I posted on the talk page of Chapter 1. If you want to prevent me doing this in the future, reply to my messages next time. : And a professional-''looking wikia has to have a cover page section? What is your basis? The One Piece wikia? : "because many of them have nothing to do with the chapter itself" I interpreted this as you saying that because they have nothing to do with the chapter itself, we need to explain it. That makes sense, only if they have alternative meanings that is. And if they do, it's all speculation unless the mangaka himself says that is so. : Sorry again in advance. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) First off sorry, I didn't check out the talk pages of chapter 1 to 6, when you edit please put in the comment go to the talk page. Wikia's about books often do explain cover pages and even devote entire pages to the cover(s), like showing covers from around the world. Yes, we don't absolutely need it, but there is nothing wrong with having it either. Not just the one piece wikia, many wikia's have a separate section for the cover page, since 8 out of 10 times it is not related to the actual chapter and when it is and you leave out the cover page section it messes up the flow and the continuity of the group of articles also just stating what one sees on the cover page is not speculation at all. If they are they should be changed. To expand on this here follow and example of a non speculative cover page section and a speculative on. Example non speculative Gon playing with different kinds of snails, 5 in total from which one has retreated into it's shell. Example speculative Gon playing with different kinds of snails, 5 in total from which one has retreated into it's shell. Which shows his playful and inquisitive side, also these snails are still to be seen in the actual series meaning this cover page might foreshadow them. I see nothing wrong with having a cover page section it adds something (which I consider usefull) and makes the page look better at least in my opinion. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) : I've done that, and you didn't respond. : ''"Wikia's about books often do explain cover pages and even devote entire pages to the cover(s), like showing covers from around the world." Please show me an example. "Not just the one piece wikia, many wikia's have a separate section for the cover page" ''I went to other anime wikias and so far OP's the only one that has done this. (The wikias I went to: Naruto, Bleach, Shingeki no Kyojin, Ao no Exorcist, Bakuman, Kuroko no Basuke, Death Note, Nurarihyon no Mago etc..). Give me your other sources. : ''"since 8 out of 10 times it is not related to the actual chapter and when it is and you leave out the cover page section it messes up the flow and the continuity of the group of articles" It doesn't. Adding the cover page section does. I've never heard of someone commenting how unrelated the cover page was to the chapter itself because after all, it is just some picture to, I don't know, maybe serve as a cover of a chapter? We don't need to bother it. : "also just stating what one sees on the cover page is not speculation at all." ''Yep it isn't speculation. I never said it was. You misunderstood me; what I meant was that the only time we'll need a cover page section is when there's actually a hidden meaning in it, and when Togashi mentions something about it. : To your examples: Stating the obvious, and I agree, it is much better than number two. But example number one might make the page look redundant because you'll just be stating things that we can already see. : "''I see nothing wrong with having a cover page section it adds something (which I consider usefull) and makes the page look better at least in my opinion." So the cover page section is just filler, isn't it? But it's not entirely useful, because it was for you. And since you already stated it as something we don't absolutely need anyway, why don't we just remove it? Also, those chapter pages also need to have uniformity, and you mentioned that some chapters have cover pages that are connected to the content. How are you going to provide a cover page section for those chapters? Just leave them out? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) To keep things short I think cover page sections add something useful and nice to the chapter pages. You heavily disagree with that, meaning that the both of us can't come to an agreement on this, therefore we should have a discussion about this which includes other members of the community. Should we ask them their opinion on their talk pages or should we discuss this in the chapter one talk page or make a blog about it? OnePieceNation (talk) 14:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I might disagree with it, but if you can show me your proofs and defend how it becomes "useful" in a convincing way, I'll leave you alone. I don't want this issue to be out in the open since it's pretty shallow, but if you think so, then do it. If you're going to make a blog post, just make sure to put all of the things we have discussed here over there. For now, I want you to consider my opinion carefully and think through it. The talk page in Chapter 1: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Chapter_1 (in case you haven't seen it yet) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) If it is just us two discussing it, I personally think we will get nowhere because our viewpoints on this are too different, however it should be discussed so lets move the discussion to the talk page of chapter one and get other peoples opinions on it. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I went to a lot of other wikia's to and to my surprise the first 15 wikia's I visited didn't have a cover page section. So far three wiki's have it that I know of, the One Piece Wikia, Our wikia and the Gantz Wikia (of which I am an admin, and I am responsible for it having it). I personally think all wiki's should have it, but I can only do so much. When it comes to chapters the worst wikia I have seen is the bleach wikia. But enough about other wikia's lets just stick to our own. : Where's the "wikias about books" that you mentioned? I was looking forward to it, since it can greatly affect my viewpoint on this issue. You shouldn't be surprised at all lol. YOU think all wikias should have it, but of course not everyone will agree. This will be further discussed in my later comment. Bleach wiki was just doing it their way. And oh no, we are going to include other wikias here, no escaping from that. Why? Well because a) the OP wiki and Gantz wiki have them (you used it to defend your statement; we're going to dissect this), b) Not just the one piece wikia, many wikia's have a separate section for the cover page - Your own words, c) I need you to show me a wikia with a cover page section, excluding all wikias you have contributed to. Also, let's test something: if you think all wikias should have them, try suggesting to the Naruto wikia on adding a cover page section. Or to other popular wikias if you don't like Naruto. - H! :: First off you win, we do not necessarily need them, they are fun to have (in my opinion) but not strictly necessary, nor do they add that much when it comes to hunter x hunter. The wikia could do without them and they aren't that useful at all, but to me they are very fun to make and I never thought anyone could be bothered by it. Though I will regret it, I can stop making them if you really feel that is necessary. :: Now after looking at wiki regarding books I have found out that wikia about related manga/anime is way to incomparable to wikia about related books/movies/series. If there are 10 different covers for one book it makes perfect sense to me to describe each one individually, however if there is one, it is indeed a bit redundant to most people. Yes I think many wikias would look better if they have it, but I can spend my time only one time. I looked and found no wikia's haven't contributed to who does this, to be frank it was mostly an assumption on my part, since when I saw it on the one piece wikia, I thought it was great almost genius even, but then again I like it when my attention is drawn to something it wouldn't regularly go. The naruto wikia doesn't even show the cover page at all, so yes that is a very good idea, but I hate Naruto and I don't want to contribute to it in the slightest. Bleach wikia in my opinion doesn't have its priorities straight, spending ridiculous amount of pages on battles but not giving every chapter a page. OPN I have had discussions on forum about why an author chose to do such a random cover page or whether a cover page might be foreshadowing something. However all of that falls in the realm of speculation which does not have a place in articles. Since it is part of the chapter whether related or unrelated to it we do need to bother with it however. : We didn't discuss on why Togashi chose to do a random cover, what the cover page might mean, or are there any foreshadowing etc. I said, cover page section are only needed IF (insert legit reason here). We have bothered with it, by including it to the page count. That's enough. - H! :: To clarify, I didn't mean this wikia's forum, on anime forums and forums in generally, I frequent about 15 different forums. Alright to the rest of it. OPN "what I meant was that the only time we'll need a cover page section is when there's actually a hidden meaning in it, and when Togashi mentions something about it." then we especially need it, but I think every cover page deserves its own section to highlight it and show Togashi's detail and imagination when it comes to cover pages (some chapters have great cover pages and terribly drawn chapters). : THERE IS NO HIDDEN MEANING BEHIND THE COVER PAGES. AND THAT IS WHY WE DON'T NEED THEM. THE COVER PAGES ARE ALREADY SHOWN IN THE ARTICLES. UNLIKE THE OTHER PAGES, THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES (the cover pages) THAT CAN BE FEATURED IN EACH CHAPTER ARTICLE. HOW MUCH OF A HIGHLIGHT DO YOU WANT? TO SHOW TOGASHI'S DETAIL AND IMAGINATION? LOL "TERRIBLY DRAWN CHAPTERS"? HAHA AS IF EVERYBODY HASN'T NOTICED THAT YET You misunderstood my reply to you again, and I thought I worded it pretty well. - H! ::There might be some hidden meaning behind some covers I don't know how all 340 covers look and neither do you I reckon. Some fanboys haven't noticed that yet, but that is a whole other discussion. We misunderstand one another because our way of thinking is completely different from another on the most part, I noticed this before when we discussed the categories. I misunderstand things you say, and vice verse you might misunderstand things I say. Luckily as long as both of us can stay civil, polite and mature about it shouldn't be that much of a problem all we need to do is both realize that misunderstandings can happen sooner between us then they could between other people. OPN By having a section about the cover page you highlighting it, many people come to a chapter page looking for a certain something, then they see the cover page section and might check out the cover page(s) for the first time, since many people skip and don't notice them while reading the manga. : Unless you're an art enthusiast or something, people would pay no mind to the "detail and imagination" poured into the cover pages (sad reality) because I for one wouldn't care much about it too since it is unrelated to the chapter's content. And of course if you are looking for a certain something, why would you bother looking at things unrelated to your search? And may I repeat, HOW MUCH OF A HIGHLIGHT DO YOU WANT? Which leads us to the next thing... - H! ::Most people these days (fans especially) like to pay attention to every little detail about a series or game they love. To praise it or criticize it. Every store that is trying to sell you something will make sure that you will notice other products they sell when you are looking for a specific thing, many people get easily distracted or tend to linger somewhere after they found what they were looking for, it is part of human psychology. OPN It is thus not just filler it is a highlight of the cover page explaining it, making people see (or realize) things they might not have otherwise seen (or realized). : Your explanations of the cover page = stating the obvious/speculating. (To Chap. 4 "Gon on a strange imaginary road being led by a Navigator towards the Hunter Exam." Imaginary road? Really? Are you sure?; To Chap. 5 "Gon wearing goggles while jumping out of a plane, with the plane and a sunglasses wearing sun in the background." You don't say.) People are not that stupid to not notice what's in a cover page. (Because Chapter 3 Unless you become outsandingly descriptive about it and even take the time to note things that are not easily recognized and only you have the power to appreciate it. Chapter 2 cover page section states: "Unknown Monster Hunters and Treasure Hunter." Oh wow how very interesting, you did not help fully identify the people in the cover page at all thank you so much may Zeus bless your soul. Saying those people are Monster Hunters and Treasure Hunters is speculation too you know. - H! ::Often at times people are more stupid then you would imagine, humans in general greatly overestimate their potential and place in the universe/nature. But again that is a whole other discussion. The people on chapter 2 cover are unidentified but the cover page itself mentions them being treasure hunters and monster hunters. On the other chapters, yes just like the covers self, the descriptions are a bit vague, I should have made them better. OPN Removing it is an option if people are actually bothered by it and find it disruptive or annoying. : You forgot "or if it is unnecessary". You have mentioned your opinion on professionalism earlier. And there's one more thing you need to know about professionalism: not treating people like they don't know the slightest amount of knowledge on the world. They are our equals. By adding that section, you are implying that they are dumb. Like, "Nobody bothered to put a cover page section here, so nobody must have noticed these things yet. LET'S PUT ONE SO THEY CAN KNOW HOW IGNORANT THEY ARE LOLOLOLOL" - H! ::I had schoolbooks who continuously started from the point that you didn't know anything at all about the subject the book was about, even when you had that subject before. The dutch make many books that way, because explaining stuff in minute detail is important to us, it is a very dutch thing to assume you audience knows nothing. Which is annoying at times (most of the times), but you sadly do pick it up and copy later in life. I obviously never meant to mock or insult anyone by adding those sections, like I said before, they are just great fun to me. OPN I am not going to leave any cover pages out, since when they are connected to the chapter it still tells us something important, namely that Togashi was to lazy to draw a proper cover, which I know is a bad argument but the only other one I have is that they need a section too for continuity. : Yes it is. Continuity? Tell me more. - H! ::If you have 50 chapter pages with a cover page section and then suddenly two without it and then another 40 with it, you don't have any page/topic continuity. OPN My stance on it that it is fun to have them, they don't really bother anyone as far as I know and there is nothing wrong with having them. However I can understand that people like you find them redundant and unnecessary. Now all I need to know is how do other people besides the both of us feel about them. So people please share your opinion about this? OnePieceNation (talk) 15:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) : Nothing wrong? Yes. But some are bothered, who knows. And, is it important? Like you, what I'm doing is for the best of the wikia, and that includes taking care of redundancy. I deem this as redundant, yes, like how I deemed the arc categories redundant once. One last thing, I think people will hesitate on replying to this because they'll think it's ridiculous, which it is. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) ::Not it isn't important and yes it might be bit redundant to most people, but I guess the average person isn't annoyed or offended by it, mostly they will regretfully be indifferent to it. You made your stance clear, but I would have liked to see at least a third opinion on this. I think people will more likely be indifferent to it than that they will find it ridiculous, though us going back and forth about it so long is so much detail is indeed a bit ridiculous I must admit. Luckily we stayed, civil, friendly, polite and mature throughout it, which I sincerely thank you for, many people would have gotten mean, angry or spiteful about this a long time ago. Yet again you have earned my uttermost and deepest respect for staying, friendly, civil, polite and mature all throughout. I myself have to personality flaw to be too harsh too quickly, which I am working on. Just like we once reached a proper end to our categories discussion, now it is time to reach a proper end to this one. So in the end I do agree with you that they are redundant and don't really add anything to the articles, therefore I will sadly remove them and stop making them, to my deepest regret. Thanks for being a mature conversationalist once again. Greetings OnePieceNation (talk) 21:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Community Discussion Cover Page Section: Keep or Remove? Post your opinions below. My two cents.. I've written a few cover page descriptions. In one case I feel like, what's the point, they just describe what's right next to the section. At the same time, I feel if there's a cover page description, people might take the time to actually look at it. If I write a description and say for example "Gon is playing with his toys," the next person could edit it, make it more descriptive, and write things I didn't even notice. Maybe never would have. So I say keep it, if people don't care they can just skip it I guess :P Berserk333 (talk) 20:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC)